Not That Actually Glee
by precious-passenger
Summary: I was challenged by Linneagb to write a fic with main pairing being Kurt with Cody, Santana, Finn or Karofsky. The story is set in season four, the Christmas episode, but we'll see a guest star from season five too. I couldn't help it.


**Title: Not that Actually Glee**

**A/N: I was challenged by Linneagb to write a fic with main pairing being Kurt with Cody, Santana, Finn or Karofsky. Since I'm getting myself challenged with a Dani/Santana big bang (more info in the ending author note), I'm going to write the Kurt/Santana one. The story is set in season four, the Christmas episode, but we'll see a guest star from season five too. I couldn't help it. A few things have changed and it will all be explained in the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOW:<strong>_

When people grow up, a lot of things change. Old promises would be replaced with new compromises. With life getting hectic, they forget their friends and focus on their jobs.

But Christmas eve is the perfect time for getting the priorities straight. To invite the friends over and have a good time. And that's what Kurt did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THEN:<strong>_

"I-I don't want to go home," Kurt admitted, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Well, if you're not going to come to Lima, then my dads and I insist you come with us to the Rosie O'Donnell Gay Holiday Cruise," Rachel said, tugging her best friend's hand and in the meanwhile looking around the loft to see if she missed anything.

"Nah, I'm gonna have to pass," he said, sounding resigned.

"You can't spend Christmas all by yourself," Rachel said, gasping like it was the biggest sin of the history.

"Watch me," Kurt replied through gritted teeth.

"What about Blaine? Weren't you supposed to have a heart to heart with him?" she asked.

"Well… I told him that I can't afford going to Lima, which is by the way, completely true. But, I have a bad feeling about this. Yesterday when we talked, he sounded like a kicked puppy, but this morning he was… an excited puppy. I swear I could hear him jumping up and down," Kurt replied, grimacing.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said, sitting in front of Kurt and holding his hand.

"I mean, I think he's got something planned. I mean, sure, I miss him," he said, thinking about the Christmases they spent the years before.

"But?" Rachel prompted gently.

"But, you don't think that he'll be crazy enough to... " Kurt trailed off.

"What?" she asked, confused by Kurt's line of thoughts.

"You know, buy a ticket and decide to stay here?"

Rachel smiled ruefully and answered. "Do you want him to?"

"No," Kurt said with vehemence.

The sound of the doorbell ringing stopped the argument between the two roommates and Kurt rushed to open the door, feeling his heart warm at the sight of his father, carrying a tree, nonetheless in front of the loft. He helped him carry it inside, mindful of his Dad's heart condition, no matter how much Burt brushed it off.

Rachel left after hanging the first ornament and it left the two Hummels in the house to continue decorating the tree.

"Kurt, I have something to tell you, and I came here because it's the kind of thing I want to tell you face-to-face," Burt said, taking off his cap and twirling it in his hand.

"Don't like the sound of that," Kurt said, laughing nervously.

"Look, I'm just going to come out and say it because there's no good way to say it," Burt looked at Kurt and the younger Hummel could almost feel the color leaving his face, "Uh, I have prostate cancer."

Cancer. Prostate cancer.

Kurt's brain short-circuited at those words, hearing, but not really hearing his dad explain the diagnosis as if he were discussing local sports scores. There was the hum of blood pounding through his ears, and Kurt's stomach dropped to the floor, but the initial shock was more numbing than anything else.

"Do I look like a guy who's dying? We caught it early. You know, local stage, no spreading. Cure rate's nearly 100 percent," Burt said, reading the panic in Kurt's eyes.

"It's just really scary to think that when I finally reach my destiny, that you won't be around to see it," he gasped out, barely muffling his sob.

"Hey. I will be there. I promise," Burt said, taking Kurt's hand, not unlike just an hour earlier that Rachel had done.

His dad was so damn casual about the whole thing, and before Kurt knew it, they were exploring New York together as if nothing had happened. They got back to the loft, Kurt eyeing his father worriedly as the man groaned a bit when sitting down on the couch. Burt disregarded his weariness and prompted him to exchange gifts.

"I know it's cheesy, but thought you'd like it," Kurt said, a wide grin on his face as his father opened the box and revealed the cap, replacing it with his current one.

"Screw cheesy. I love it. Ah, man. I love it, man. You are going to kick ass at that school," he said.

"That's the plan," Kurt said, barely holding the smile. What if Dad won't be around to see it?

"Alright, my turn. Okay, so my gift to you is really big," Burt said, chuckling at Kurt wide eyed look. "It's too big to put under the tree. Okay, so you can pick it up at this address, and, you know, if you don't like it, you can return it."

Burt unceremoniously kicked Kurt out of his apartment, grumbling about watching some sports and Kurt followed the address half heartedly. It was merely by a chance when he decided to choose that street and cross that alley, or he wouldn't see the girl, almost a woman, wearing a green dress, which made her look like an elf. She had a guitar in her hand and performing a heartbreaking version of "When You Wish Upon a Star."

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you_

It wasn't until that verse when Kurt realized how familiar that voice was and less than a minute to remember the raspiness, which she used to claim came from smoking.

"Santana?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOW:<strong>_

"Mommy, can we open the presents now?" Jo asked, approaching to the Christmas tree as stealthily as she could manage.

"Not until I'm done with my famous Christmas Turkey," Kurt called, having heard the seven year old's voice from the kitchen.

"And that includes you too, Christopher," he continued, locking eyes with his five years old's eyes. Christopher's blue eyes watered.

"But, Daddy..." he whimpered.

"Come on, Chris. Mommy hasn't even gotten to the part on how she met the love of her life," Jo said, tugging at the boy's hand.

"Okay," the boy agreed obediently, sitting down.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm getting ready to work on a 50,000 words glee big bang, so I'll be needing a beta. There's no rush, but it's going to be a long fic, so I'll be needing you to stick with me for a while. I'm (on FF and AO3), spn_passenger (on LJ) Rating of the story is going to be R, maybe? because I'm thinking of adding smut in later chapters. Maybe even a hint of subtle BDSM. It's set in season 5, so spoilers until then. The beta kinda has to have some basic knowledge about fandom. The beta also has to be at least a bit interested in the pairing, which is Santana/ Dani (main), Kurt/ Blaine (side).**

**I would occasionally write some weird sentences, so helping me with grammar is very much appreciated. I'd also like some help with planning the sub-plots and filling in some blanks in the story. I can take criticism well, but I'll get a bit depressed and low if you continuously rip my story to shreds. So, maybe medium harshness?**

**If anyone's interested, PM me please.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everybody. May your heart's desire come true.**


End file.
